austin likes ally's blood
by legendofzeldakiller
Summary: austin's dad had bit him and he is now a vampire what will hapen now
1. Chapter 1

Blood splattered on the wall as Austin's dad bit him on the neck

Augh screamed Austin, he hit the dad put a pillow under his head and a blanket and whispered good night son…..Austin woke up and went to brush his teeth. He looked into the mirror and saw to holes in his neck (note that Austin has no memory of last night).

He put a Band-Aid and went downstairs. Mom I'm going to sonic boom. Okay honey make breakfeast,oh try extra red juice (extra red juice is blood,but duh he is a vampire now).no mom im not a kid ill just bring then just pack it in case mom

hey ally whats up.

nothing but dez is filming a movie called "when you play with knives"(MY IDEA)

dez had knives set in a chain your ready cut the wire to start the chain reacton said dez.

okay then said the actor.

*swipe*

(chain reaction goes on but im to lazy to explain)

*nife heads for ally*

aaaugh

gush sqourt.

...

austin looked at allys blood dripping to the floor he was feling dizzy he felt very very VERY thirsty

he stumbled up to ally's arm to sniff the blood, mmmm smells so good.

yes austin i smell good but i need to get to the hospital

austin was about to chomp when his mother came to the scene.

oh no...austin you need to get home...

(austins home)

here drink some extra red juice... i mean mom?said austin,this is blood, you are a vampire.

well you are my mother so i belive you but why tell me NOW after i tried to bite because it happened to you a day ago.

WHAT?!

yeah austin i thought you wouldnt beilive me until,well,you had that urge to drink blood...

austins dad had walked into the room and saw blood smeared on austins face.

o geesh he said

so rate comment and tell if i should continue


	2. chapter 2

Uh umm Austin are you ok said Austin's dad.

No dad I almost turned ally into a vampire.

Well this might be quite scaring so go to bed and forget that ever happened Austin's dad said as he bared his fangs and gave 2 thumbs up

. Fine dad I'll sleep, but ONE MORE THING do I have to sleep upside-down.

No honey you can sleep regular.

Austin walked up the stairs and turned on the light.

Aughh so bright he quickly flicked off the lights and went to bed….

(1:00 am)

Austin had woke up having a nightmare

Austin licked his lips hmmm I'm thirsty as soon as he said that night vision turned on.

He saw a bunny out the window

Hmm that's a long jump.

Oh maybe I can fly.

He concentrated and lifted off the ground.

Wow this is pretty cool said Austin.

Now to get that rabbit…

He lightly touched the ground and stared at the rabbit.

He scooped it up, bared his teeth and bit it.

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE rabbit squealed having its blood drained from it body.

Ahh said Austin he licked the left over blood on his lips.

And flew back into his house hoping no one saw him but he was wrong...

Dez peeked his head out the bushes where Austin had bit the rabbit.

Wearing night vision goggles he picked up a receiver a d said "vampire has fed on rabbit and ran back into Austin's house".

Don't worry Austin dez thought I will catch that vampire.

(6:00)

wake up austin.

mmmmm not now.

come on honey its time to see some relatives.

f-fine mom w-when are they coming.

9:00.

okay then ill spend a _little_ time at sonic boom...

(sonic boom)

hi ally sorry about last night.

its okay austin, but one question why did you say "my blood smells good".

well umm i umm it smelled like strawberrys.

okay austin,but you should go to the doctor to check out that nose.

austin took a deep sigh, i could never tell ally i was vampire she wouldnt want to make songs with me anymore,then that means...old boring austin!austin thought.

austin had walked over to dez and said next time BE CAREFUL WHEN YOU DO THINGS!.

SHEESH austin it seemes like you dont want me to become famous for film making.

i-i-m sorry dez i just wanst okay when ally was hurt it felt l-ike it also h-hurt me.

okay austin i will be careful.

thank you for listening dez but, but i have to go i'm ''meeting relatives''.

bye austin.

bye dez...

(austins house 8:45)

...

to be continued: next chapter dallas is a demon!

so tell me how you liked it and hope you didnt die waiting for this


	3. dallas is a demon!

(9:00)

*nock nock nock nock*

MOM I think the relatives are here.

Austin why don't you get it.

Fine mom Austin yelled back.

*creack*

Vwoom all Austin's relatives ran through the door with vampire speed and sat down in a chair.

His grandfather,cousin and sister(im too lazy to name them all)were there.

his sister slapped a book on the table that said"vampire handbook".

hi austin the relatives said.

hi guys said austin

here is a book that youll need to read to LIVE said austins sister.

(the book)

chapter 1

were-wolves.

were wolves are beings that turn into wolves.

they are a nuiscanse to vampires and mostly hunt at night.

their scratch can turn a human into a were wolf.

were wolfes are strongest when the full moon is out...

chapter 2

demons.

demons are beings that live in hell and can posses people.

they can also kill and seduce.

demon lord tskune is the strongest out of ALL DEMONS untill she gets old and has 1 child.

then her child takes on the throne earning the title "lord of the demons".

demons are freinds with vampires,but even if you like the demon that doesnt mean he won't hurt your loved ones.

(shuts book)

ESPEICALLY ALLY said austins sister.

fine,fine,FINE i will be careful for demons...

(sonic boom)

ally was at the cash register looking stressed.

whats wrong ally?

ugh dallas chased me through the forest saying "posses ally POSSES ALLY".

reapedetly with a sharp sword.

im going to go talk to dallas about the whole posses ally thing said ally

um i think you shouldnt go he might be angry

i'm still going austin since the whole my blood smell like strawberrys i dont think i can take suggestions from you.

but fine then keep this whistle in case you need me.

okay austin i will keep it.

(cell phone accsesories cart).

dallas turned his head to face ally.

hey ally how's it going.

nothing much said ally i just wanted to ask you why you wanted to posses me.

when dallas heard "posses" he quickly went into demon mode.

he walked toward ally while carrying a blade he held it up.

ally said umm dallas are you he responded was "posses ally" reapedetly.

ally reached for the wistle and ran.

dallas chased after her.

finnaly she blew the wistle.

phweeeeet went the wistle.

(austin's house)

he had been drinking blood when he heard the wistle.

the glass toppled over and spilt blood on the table.

he gasped ally in trouble!

he quickly rushed out the door and ran to the cell phone accesorie cart...

(cell phone accsesorie cart)( im really bad at speling)

dallas had stopped when he sensed a vampire.

hmmm vampire he murmered.

shut your mouth said austin as he kicked dallas's jaw.

he picked up ally and ran "at the speed of vampire".

dallas was stuned but quickly recovered he was not going to give up yet...

he could not pick up speed so he only had one choice to POSSES ALLY!

dallas let his sould out of his body and chased after ally.

once it reached her body...

THEIR SOULS SWITCHED!

now ally was in dallas's body and dallas was in ally's body!

this is the end of chapter 3 hoped you liked it.

next chapter:tskune sure is tough

oh and austin will turn ally into a vampire on chapter 10


	4. tskune is tough

Huh said ally.

Why am I taller and I don't have boobs?

Ally saw her body fighting Austin.

What the heck!

Why do I see my own body?

maybe we switched bodys?

hmm after what hapened so far i belive we switched bodys...

aly thought that austin would stop fighting dallas if she blew the whistle;instead it called allys sister.

(austin's home)

ahh my ears who calling me now,i guess austin is in trouble screamed austins sister.

she grabbed a "spirit gun" and a smoke grenade.

it had started raining ahh screamed austin as it pelted his skin.

then he heard WAIT from his sister yelling all the way down the hill.

austin let go of dallas and ran to hug his sister..

WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN shouted austin.

i had fought ally for over an hour.

yeah the thing is that is not ally said austins sister.

huh?

yeahhh dallas possesed ally so she went in dallas's body.

thats weird bu-...

austin was cut off by a rumbling in the ground.

tskune rose from the hole and wore a 1-piece that was extra tight on the bottom wich made her but stand out.

(a/n:i have quite an imagination and dont forget to check out my forum for oc's).

so little boy you wanna mess with dallas huh you'll regret that you did that heh heh taunted tskune.

damn who is the demon chick.

dont be so fresh little boy said frustrated tskune.

uhh i dont want your small talk tskune can we just kill you.

mm mmm no no little boy i stronger than you.

fine but before we save ally and become the heros of this story i have one more thing to do...

austin's sister pulled out the spirit gun and shot dallas's spirit.

NOOOOO!screamed austin you shot ally.

austin chill out i only shot ally's spirit now she can return to her normal body.

okay we can go now .(i really dont have any ideas my brain is feeling lazy but don't worry i will still update.

austin's sister lifted ally of the ground and flew her to the "**darkest place in the**** woods".**

called dark red "where riots can lead to **DEATH!**"

tskune didn't hesitate to follow.

tskune saw a wood door it said no demons allowed.

hmm this is probally where those brats are hiding wondered tskune.

she opened the door.

ALL the vampires stared at her.

...

DEMON RIOT!a vampire shoutred in the back.

soon toons of demons and vampires jumped and broke through the cabins windows!

during all the chaos austin and ally tried to sneak out the back.

HEY!shouted a demon teen where are you going no one escapes a demon riot.

but we do austins sister said proudly.

she shoved a dagger up the teens 's heart.

his knees dropped to the floor and he disapeared to dust.

they went through the back and went into austin room c'mon allly can you climb the ladder.

NO! she responded trespassing is bad.

well... i guess I WILL do it said austin.

he flew ally into the room.

*knock knock knock knock*

austin is someone in there questioned austins dad i smell blood?

austin quickly covered allys face with a blanket and locked the door.

mmm said austins dad the smell came on stronger.

he punched through the door and unlocked it from the inside.

he ripped off the blanket and saw ally.

soooooo you have an extra visitor austins dad cooed.

let me see her.

austins dad lifted ally up and licked her neck(ewwww my brother thought of this sentence).

allys heart was beating fast.

bump bump...bump bump...bump bump.

LET HER GO YOU PERV screamed austin!

... there was only silence.

get out my room and seduce some other lady he yelled!

fine austin austins dad said sadly.

he bolted out the room and into his room.

sorry ally about today it was pretty crazy huh heheh.

yeah replied ally.

...

next chapter dreaded dream stalker!

dont forget to tweet me and check out the forums to make oc's even yours could appear in a chapter


	5. dreaded dream stalkers

a special thanks to ausllyluvr for creating a oc thank you and hope you enjoy the story

Mary flicked off the TV and said mom I'm going to "stalk".

Fine Mary replied Mary's mom but don't hurt them.

OK said Mary…

Next on the list said Mary

Hmmmmm oh ally Dawson!

Mary teleported to ally's room she saw her sleeping.

Sweet dreams she said as flashed into ally's mind.

she saw ally's dream it was about Austin.

ooooohhhhh this dream could be sexy .

(ally's dream)

Austin was standing in the fog with to other people.

ally approached them.

hi Austin said ally.

who are you? said Austin

ummm ally,the owner of sonic boom.

nope dont know her,but now that i am a vampire i've gave up all my old human friends.

why Austin?

because they are boring.

(out of allys dream)

ooh *sniff *that was SO SAD why would he do that...

well i guess i don't need to give her a bad dream.

allys dream was clearing away.

OH.

allys waking up said mary

well i guess i have to go home.

quickly mary flashed out and teleported home...

(Austins house)

mmmm ugh austin woke up.

he thought about ally.

all i have been doing is running around almost getting ally killed it like i-i-i-im bad luck thought Austin.

no would never lose ally,not EVER.

*knock knock*.

come in yelled Austin.

Austins dad was at the door.

hey Austin said Austins dad.

what? said Austin.

well october is coming up and its mating season so your going to **have to get a GIRLFREIND**.

why questioned Austin.

well... it's a tradition passed down from MANY generations... so its your turn.

COOL I've been waiting for you to say that for about 5 years.

okay Austin,but pick someone you trust.

OK dad Austin said quickly as he flew out the window...

(outside)

Austin saw mary.

Austin felt his special _spotlight_ on mary.

Austin had picked up a bag that said potatoes (it's always potatoes).

he tried to creep up on mary and bag her.

mary turned around and gave a death stare.

Austin quickly stopped, blushed and said hi.

what do you want said mary.

um i wanted to ask you on a d-d-date.

no thanks i don't date vampires said mary.

what!? thought Austin she knows im a vampire!

by the way my name is mary... i am a **dream stalker.**

umm whats that responded Austin.

i don't need to tell you, you'll find out soon.

and one more thing before i go do you know a girl named ally questioned mary.

yeah she is my "mortal" friend.

ok but be careful about your blood lust it can get out of hand some times.

ok bye said Austin as he ran to sonic boom with his vampire speed...

hey ally i wanted to ask you do you want to go to the fright fest before october first.

well Austin after the aliens 3 thing im not so sure.

you can bring your calculator cooed Austin.

oh yay I'll come! said ally.

thats great but i need to go austin said quickly and rushed out the door.

ally realized how fast austin has been running for the past week... it was wierd...

* * *

so how did you like this chapter pm me too

ok guys dont forget to pm or comment or use my forums for oc's.

please pm me for oc's mostly


	6. this chapter may be boring

(a/n sorry for all the hold up for chapter six i guess the new chapter will come out on Halloween)

ally's sister was visiting this Sunday and she said it was okay for me to come.

i put on the best shirt i had and jeans.

i tried to hide my fangs and not freak out when someone had a cut so i don't ruin my friendship with ally, but they kept coming out

i opened the door and...

there was ally.

hi Austin! said allly.

hi ally said Austin.

i decided i will walk you to my house.

okay lets go.

...

(ally's house)

ally walked me over to her living room,ally's mom,dad,and sister were there.

i quietly sat down while looking at ally's sister she had a stick,and on the end of it was a gem that shined.

the stick had blood on the end of it so i decided to see what it tastes like.

ally's sister gave me a dark glare...

i quickly shoved the blood in my mouth and said hi.

"freak" she said with a frown.

ugh said Austin, i messed up my first impression for ally's family...

...

(some other place)(this is just a random piece i don't know if you'll like it)

god bless us said Jess...

Jess the priest closed the book and sat next to Keith.

keith do you think that i will find my special somebody?

someday said keith... someday.

"father" said jess, can you help me wash the clothes.

jess i already washed them you just need to fold them.

thank you father, i will now fold them.

...

(ally's house)

austin sighed in disappointment.

"ally" said austin "can i go"

why so early austin, we didn't even have dinner yet.

well i have to d-*cough* *cough*.

austin are you coughing up blood?

eh hem ill g-*cough* ho-*cough*.

austin stumbled out the door leaving a trail of blood to his house.

...

(austins porch)

Austin's sister was sitting playing austin guitar even though she didn't know how to play.

how was your day at ally's house snickered austin's sister.

don't be cocky argued austin.

austin coughed up a pile of blood into his sister's face.

agh!, austin keep your back wash to yourself.

i'm sorry sis austin said with a frown

(a/n if somebody can think of a good name for austin's sister in the comments section it will be picked.. GOOD LUCK)!

...

austin stumbled into his room thinking up reasons why he had coughed up blood.

maybe i ate a dead squirrel!

or-or a poisoned animal!

hmmmm... ally i miss you *sob*.

...

(ally's house)

ally had been cleaning up that mess austin left.

urgh that stupid austin, he ruined the carpet.

i know on halloween we'll go on a date and then ill **GO FOR THE PRIZE**.

ally grinned after what she said.

(a/n urgh((i know short chapter)) and i guess ill do something else,maybe ill put up a trivia!).

my twitter is yodogwhatup so tweet me IF YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO

and dont forget austins sisters name thingy i said.

goodbye ;)


End file.
